Red Eye Love
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: The new girl is different from anyone he meant before. Can she show him that he isn't a monster and keep him for her self? Or will it turn out bloody? What will happen to them?
1. The Red Eye Goth

_**Doing a new Fanfiction with a OCF. I don't know anything but my own OC'S all rights goes to their rightful owners. Not the best speller so heads up. If you don't like how I do things don't read it no one is making you read it.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Red Eye Goth**_

_**Jasper's pov**_

It's been a few months since school started.

We had two new students both of them are females.

Alice told us we were going to get two of them.

We were walking into the cafeteria two smells hit me.

One was a flower sweet smell that made me want blood.

The other one was even better.

It was singing to me.

I never had a singer before.

But it also smelt of vampire.

The other smelt it to we looked around as we headed for our table.

On the other side was a girl in goth clothes.

She had fishnet going up her long legs and her black skirt with chains that hang from her sides.

The she had a black and red tightly laced corsets.

Her gloved went half way up her pale arms.

She has dark long purple hair that when down to the floor while she sat.

The dark make-up she had on but her lips is blood red.

Half of her hair is hanging in her face.

Her boots went up to her knee's and they were leather.

"She don't stick out at all."

Alice said.

I was looking at her and when she looked over her eyes was a ruby red.

The other saw them and was in shock like I am.

"Alice ya need to be nice."

I said to Alice.

She growled at me.

We been like this for a while.

Every time I slip she gets made at me.

I cant help it the animal blood is dulling my scents.

So I would go out and hunt a murder, rapist or drug addicts.

Alice didn't care about what I needed.

Its her way or piss her off and that means no sex.

So I tried to hit it but she knows cause of her visions.

"She is a vampire?"

Rosalie asked.

"I don't know she smells like it but she has a fast heart beat."

Edward said.

I looked back over at the girl and she was looking at me.

She smiled at me and nod her had at me.

I smiled back and did the same to her.

Then she turned her eyes back to her book.

I wasn't listen to the others cause the Major started to talk to me.

_** Jasper ya should go and talk to her.**_

He said to me.__

_** Ya know I cant do that. Alice will be mad and no sex.**_

I said back to him.

_** Ya right boy but ya know Alice isn't our mate.**_

The Major growl at me.

He never trust Alice or believed what she said about us being her mate.

_** Jasper this one might be our mate. Then we can have sex with her. **_

The Major said as he wanted to take over.

_** If ya don't take over I will go and talk to the lil darlin.**_

I said back to him.

_** Good now get ya ass moving cowboy.**_

The Major said.

Edward was looking at me and I shook my head as I got up.

"Jas where are you going?"

Alice said in a low growl.

She knew where I was going.

"Going to go talk to the new girl. To see what she is."

I said as I left her there before she spoke.

Every one's eyes was on me as I walked over to the red eye goth.

She watched me as I walked over to her.

She smiled at me as I stopped in front of her.

"Hello I'm Jasper Hale."

I said as I held out my hand to her.

She put her book on the table then put her hand into mine.

"Its nice to meet ya. I'm Taya Evans."

Taya said in a southern accent like mine.

I smiled as I kissed her hand and she blushed.

"Would ya like to sit with me cowboy?"

Taya said with a smile.

"I would like that darlin."

I said as I sat down across from her.

"Where are ya from lil lady."

I said as she marked her spot in her book.

"I'm from Texas boy. What about ya?"

She said as she looked at me.

I can feel lust coming off her.

"I am to from Texas darlin."

I said as I looked at her legs that was crossed.

I could hear Alice growling at me.

But I just ignore her.

"What brings ya to Forks lil darlin?"

I asked Taya.

She looked out the window.

"I move around for a very long time. I thought this place would be nice to live. I like the rainy climate that's here and the forest."

Taya said as she looked back at me.

"I see."

I said to her.

"Ya never asked me about my eyes sugar."

Taya said and I felt her mood change.

She waited for me to speak.

"Why ya eyes are red darlin?"

I said softly.

"They are contacts silly I thought they would know that. No _human_ has red eyes." Taya said.

But I noticed how she said human.

"Why red?"

I asked this red eye goth.

"I like the color. Ruby red and blood red is pretty."

Taya said with a smile but she bit the lower part of her low lip.

_**Taya's pov**_

I was sitting at the table when they walked in.

I knew what they are when their scent hit me.

Vampires with gold eyes that smelt of animal blood.

So that is why their eyes are gold.

One of them is looking at me.

He and the little pixy next to him.

Was glaring at him then me.

What she said to me pissed me off but I kept it to my self.

I just kept my eyes on my book or on him.

The he came over to me.

We talked and he sat down.

I thought he would ask me about my eyes first but didn't.

When he did I told him it was contacts but I don't think he believed me.

But I wasn't going to tell him what I was cause I really don't know what the fuck I am.

I was in to this cowboy.

I think he could feel my lust for him.

"Taya what are ya going to do after school?"

Jasper asked me.

"Sugar I'm still looking for a home."

I said as I looked over to his coven.

"If ya don't have a home then where are ya staying at?"

He asked me.

I giggled at him.

"I'm staying at the motel till I can find and fix a home."

I said to him as I switch my legs.

I saw his eyes go down to my legs then slowly moved up my body.

"Ya like what ya see cowboy?"

I giggled at him.

He looked at me and I saw his gold eyes turn black then back to gold.

I didn't say anything.

"I do but darlin can I ask ya something?"

Jasper asked me in a very low voice.

"Sure sugar ya can ask me anything."

I said just as low.

"Ya dress goth but ya talk like a cowgirl. Why is that lil darlin?"

Jasper asked me.

I giggled at him.

"I cant tell ya cowboy. At lest not now I cant."

I said as I looked at him.

Then the bell rang and we stood up.

"It was nice talkin to ya Jasper."

I said as I held my hand out.

He took it and kissed it.

"It was my pleasure darlin. I hope we can talk again."

He said as we left the building.

It turns out I have most of the same classes with him and his pixy girlfriend.

I was bummed out that he was taken.

But I just sat in the back of the class room and just read my book.

I never got called so that was good.

My last class I had to sit with Jasper cause his girlfriend wasn't in this class.

I just took notes while Jasper watched me.

"Taya?"

Jasper said and I looked at him.

"Yes sugar?"

I said in a low voice.

"Ya mad at me or somethin?"

He asked me.

I didn't looked at him.

"No sug. Why would I be?"

I said as the teacher let us have the last five minutes left to talk.

"Ya didn't talk to me in our other classes."

Jasper said to me.

"Sorry yer girl don't like me so I didn't want to get ya in to trouble with her."

I said to him as I looked at him.

"Don't worry about the pixy she has to control me. If not she is a pixy with fangs." Jasper said with a smile.

"Sorry boy. Why she so tight with ya?"

I said and he smiled more.

"Ya have a lil slang in your words. I don't really now why she is tight with me." He said to me.

"Jasper if ya don't like it then just-"

I started but I didn't finish.

Jasper looked at me and I knew he knew what I was saying.

"I don't know if I could or not."

Jasper said.

I put my hand over his.

"Do what ya want Jasper. Follower yer heart to what makes ya happy sug."

I said as the bell rand.

I just got up and left him there.

_**Jasper's pov**_

When the bell rang and Taya left.

I looked down to see that Taya left her book on the table.

I picked it up and its was a old book.

This was something Carlisle would have in his study.

I meant up with the others.

We went to the cars but I caught Taya's scent.

"I meet ya guys at home."

I said.

"Don't talk like that Jasper and where are you going?"

Alice said in a angry voice.

"Taya left her book in our last class. I'm going to take it to her."

I said to her.

"You don't even know where she is and I'm not going to tell you."

Alice said in a snarl at me.

"She told me were and I don't need ya."

I said as I tried to keep my anger under control.

I turned around and left them there.

I walked my normal speed to the motel.

I followed her scent to room 13.

I knocked on the door and waited.

I could hear her walking to the door and it opened.

Taya was on the other side in just a towel.

Her body is wet and she looked up at me.

"Why Jasper what brings ya to my lonely room?"

Taya said with a smile.

"Ya left your book in class."

I said as I held it out.

I could see bit marks on her shoulders.

I knew for sure now she is a vampire.

"I know I was hoping ya would come. Come in sug."

Taya said as she moved back to let me in.

I walked in and she closed the door.

"Ya knew I would come?"

I said as I looked back at her.

But she was behind me so close I moved back and feel on the bed.

Giggling Taya moved closer to me.

"I was hoping ya would. Cause I want to talk to ya alone."

Taya said as she pulled out some clothes.

"Why darlin?"

I asked her as she let her towel fall to the floor and she started to put on clothes. Jeans and a button down shirt.

"Cause ya know what I am. When I don't know what I am."

Taya said as she sat next to me.

_** She don't know what she is. Do we know what she is Jasper?**_

The Major said to me.

_** I don't know what she is but I know she is some kind of vampire.**_

I said back before I looked at Taya.

"Do you have any idea hon what ya are?"

I asked her.

"I read a lot of books but I don't want to sound crazy. I don't want ya to think I'm crazy."

Taya said in a low voice as she looked down at her hands that was in her lap.

The despair that was coming off her.

_** Make her happy or I will!**_

The Major growled at me.

"I think ya are some kind of vampire darlin."

I said softly.

Then I felt Taya jumped on top of me.

I looked up at her ruby red eyes.

They are very pretty and I felt my self get hard just by her sitting on it.

"Ya one to but yer not like me."

Taya said as she moved her head closer to mine.

"I know hon. But ya still a vampire. Ya drink blood right?"

I asked her.

"Yes I do but I'm not a monster."

Taya said as she put her forehead against mine.

"What do ya mean hon?"

I asked her.

"I don't kill just any human."

Taya said in a low voice.

"Who do ya hunt sweetie?"

I asked her.

"I only hunt dregs of society like murders, drug addict and rapists. Those who don't deserve to live. The life's they throw away for evil."

Taya said and I moved my hands on her hips.

She didn't move them or say anything.

"Hon yer not a monster. Ya are who ya are."

I said to her.

"If yer a vampire but your eyes are gold not red."

She said to me.

"The Cullen's don't kill people but animals. That is why our eyes are gold not red."

I said to her.

"With out us killing some of them off. They will over grow and the world will be bad."

Taya said.

I turned my head to one side.

"What do ya mean lil darlin?"

I asked her.

"Think of the humans as plants and the world is a garden. If ya don't prune them they will over grow and kill the other plants. Humans are the plants and we are the pruners. Some of use just kill any one that looks good. Others will be picky like me sug." Taya said.

I smiled cause I thought I was a monster for a very long time.

Taya made me rethink about this.

_** Just kiss her or I will!**_

The Major said to me.

I pulled her down to my lips and kissed her.

Taya laid between my legs and kissed me better.

She is soft but she does as skin like mine but softer.

I slipped my tongue into hers and she let me run my tongue over her lip, teeth, tongue and the rest of her mouth.

My hands went up her shirt and up her back.

A purr slipped from her lips.

I smiled as her hand went down from my face to my cock.

Taya was rubbing it threw my pants.

_** She don't waste time. Taya is our true mate! Dum this pixy bitch for this beauty.**_

The Major order me.

_** Can you see I'm trying to make her ours!**_

I said back at him.

"Who are ya fighting with sug?'

Taya said.

We looked at her.

"What do ya mean hon?'

I said to her as I kissed her shoulder.

"While sug ya stopped kissing me. Then yer eyes turned black then back to gold." Taya said and I looked at her.

"That is the Major. I will tell ya more about him later hon."

I said as I moved back to her lips.

We kissed for a while and touched each other.

I wanted to rip her clothes off and take her.

"Why don't ya?"

Taya said as she pulled back.

"How did ya what I want darlin?"

I said to her.

"I can feel yer pull wanting it. I to want that but what about the pixy?"

Taya said to me.

"The Major don't like her at all. He calls ya mate. The first time I hear him call anyone that."

I said as I licked her lips.

"Ya just going to use lil old me. But be with her?"

Taya said.

She started to lose the mood and so was I.

"No I wouldn't do that to ya hon. I hate drinking animal blood. I ever got close to the Cullen's like Alice did. So I wouldn't mind leaving them and going back to how I was before."

I said as I moved her hair out of her face.

"Ya cant just leave ya family like that. They will need ya someday."

Taya said to me.

I looked at her.

"Darlin what ya saying?"

I said and her eyes turned bright blue for a split second then turned back red.

_**Did you see that Jasper! Taya is like us! **_

The Major said to me.

_** Don't get ya hopes up. It could be something else.**_

I said back to him.

"_She_ knows when something bad is going to happen."

Taya said as he ran her fingers threw my hair.

"Who is she?"

I asked her.

"I think she is like yer Major."

Taya said softly to me.

"The Major helped me in the past with stuff I couldn't deal with Taya."

I said softly.

"The Wolf did the same with me. I was alone from the start. I did ok for a few years then something happened and she came out to save us."

Taya said as he put her head against my chest.

I held her close to me.

"Sweetie if ya don't want to talk about it yet. I'm not going to push ya."

I said to her.

I felt her tongue go up my neck.

When I looked her in the eyes they were bright blue.

I never seen a human with this eye color before.

I didn't move while the wolf sniffed me and licked me.

I beat if she had a tail it would be wagging.

_** Major would ya like to come out? **_

I said.

_** About dam time Jasper!**_

He said as we switched.

I watched as they kissed and touched.

"Ya the major?"

The wolf said to him.

"Yes lil darlin I am. Ya must be the wolf."

He said back to her.

She got this animal look in her eyes.

"Ya bet yer sweet ass I am."

She said before she pressed her body up against ours.

He purred when she did this.

I never seen him do that before.

I laughed to my self as they _played _a lil.

The happiness that is coming off her made me feel really happy for the first time in a lot time.

"It was nice to meet ya major. But Taya wants to come back out and see ya."

Then her eyes turned back to ruby red.

She smiled at him as she took in our eyes and face.

"They would look better red."

She said to us before she kiss our lips.

_** Do ya want to come back our?**_

The Major asked me.

_** I want to but I let ya get to know her to. Since she will be our mate soon.**_

I said to him.

"Why ya smiling like that for?"

Taya said him.

"Cause Jas said I can stay out a lil longer Sweetie."

He said as he rolled over fast so he was on top of her.

_**The Major's pov**_

I rolled over so I was on top of Taya.

Her hands ran down from him shoulders down to my chest.

"Why ya dressed like a prep?"

She said to us.

"The demon pixy dresses us up like a puppy."

I growled and then I hear ripping sounds as my shirt was torn around from our body.

I felt her warm hands go up and then back down my body.

Her hands undid my belt and pulled it off.

This was the only thing Alice lets me pick.

Its my cowboy belt buckle that Esme got me.

Its the only thing we will keep.

She put it on the table then ripped off my pants.

"We like ya boxers sir."

Taya said as she pushed up body up against ours.

I moaned softly.

"Girl ya want me to take ya now! Cause if ya want that just say the word."

I growled at her.

Taya growled at me as she nibbled on our ear.

_** Do ya really want to take her now? I wouldn't feel right about this till we leave Alice.**_

Jas said to me.

I growled.

"Sorry Taya Jas wants to wait till we leave the demon pixy."

I said to her.

"Ok I understand and respect ya for that."

She said then she smiled.

"Thank ya Taya. Why are ya smiling like that for?"

Taya kissed our lips before saying.

"Ya have no clothes to go home with."

She said and I looked at her.

"Don't worry Major I have something ya will like."

Taya said as she wiggled out from under me.

Taya pulled out some tee- shirts, jeans, plaid shirts, cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat.

_**Jasper's pov**_

I took back control and looked at the clothes.

"Take what ya need Jasper."

Taya said as she come up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

I turned around and put my arms around her.

"Can ya see the future?"

I asked her.

"Nope the wolf has strong feelings. We didn't know who ya were but that ya are country and dress so."

Taya said and I kissed her.

"Good I don't care for someone like that. The wolf has her feeling what do ya have darlin?"

I asked her and she pulled away from me.

"I don't know how to tell ya. I never seen any one else have something like this." Taya said as she sat on the bed and looked at me.

I was still in my boxers.

I put on some clothes.

"Would ya like to show me?"

I asked her as I sat next to her.

"Ya wont freak out if I show ya?"

Taya said.

"I wont freak out Taya. I doubt what every ya do I haven't seen."

I said to her.

Then she looked at the ground and the shadows started to move.

Then it turned into a pup and jumped into Taya's lap.

She patted the shadow pup.

It licked her hands and yapped at her.

"I can control the shadows and I can bring them to life. They come when I call. If ya attack them ya will just past threw them. But when they attack ya they will tear ya apart."

Taya said to me.

I reached over to the pup to let him sniff me.

Taya looked at the pup and at me.

The pup jumped at me and licked me.

I smiled as I patted him.

"He likes ya."

Taya said to me.

I smiled at her.

"I can see that darlin. So is this all ya can do with the shadows?"

I asked her.

Taya reached over and kissed me before speaking.

"I can show ya what I can do with them."

Taya said as she stood up.

Then she made the shadows come out with weapons, spikes and they went about me and I couldn't break free.

I looked at her.

"Ya can do this to more then just one?"

I asked her.

"Yes I can Jasper. Since the shadows can be shaped into anything I want. They can cut threw vampires like they are made of butter."

Taya said as she let me go.

"That would come in handy in a fight darlin."

I said to her.

"It saved my life a lot of times Jazz."

Taya said.

I smiled when she called me that.

_**She called us Jazz!**_

The Major said to me.

_** I know Major.**_

I said back to him.

"What self can ya do?"

I asked her.

Then I couldn't move my body.

"What the hell is going on!"

I growled.

But then my body started to move on its own.

I moved in front of Taya and I started to take off my shirt.

"Oh my Jazz what got in to ya?"

Taya giggled as I was able to get control of my self.

"Ya can control people and make them do what ya want?"

I said to her.

"Yep and the best part is I can do as many as they in my eye sight."

Taya said with a smile.

"Yer something else lil lady."

I said as I pulled her up and kissed her.

The pup went back into the shadows.

I really want to take her now.

"What is ya powers?"

Taya said as she moved back.

I looked at my girl.

"I have the ability to both feel and manipulate the emotion of those around me. I can feel what ya are feeling right now."

I said to her.

"I had the feeling ya can feel what I'm feeling. Are ya making me feel like this for ya?"

She asked me.

"Nope I want to know what ya really feeling about me."

I said to her.

"Good cause I feel dig ya Jazz."

Taya said before she reached up to kiss me.

I smiled at her as I put my arms around her.

"I like ya to Taya but I have to get back to the house. I will see ya at school tomorrow."

I said in a sad voice.

Taya put her warm hand on the said of my face with a smile.

"I see ya tomorrow at lunch if ya wanted to sit with me."

She said before she gave me on last kiss.

Then walked me out and I headed for the out side of town.

Once I walked into the woods.

From there I took off running to the house.

Alice was waiting for me out side the house.

She is pissed off and sad at the same time.

I saw she had papers in her shacking hand.

"What is that Alice?"

I asked her.

"I saw what you did and what you want. I been waiting for this."

She said softly as she handed me the papers.

They are divorces papers.

She sign them all I need to do is sign them.

"Thank ya Alice."

I said and she looked at me with hatred.

"Yea and why are you dressed like a redneck?"

The pixy said.

_** Tell her to go fuck her self!**_

The Major said to me. "

Cause this is how I like to dress Alice. Ya changed me into something I don't like."

I said before I walked into the house.

I went to Alice's room to pack what little I had.

Then I walked down to the living room.

Carlisle looked at me so did Edward.

"Your leaving?"

Esme said with sadness coming off her.

"I don't think ya would want me here after I go back to how I was."

I said to them.

They all looked at me.

"Its that girl you went to see. Is making you do this."

Rosalie said with a growl.

"Taya isn't making me do anything. She made me see that we aren't monsters of what we do. I know ya wouldn't understand."

I said to them.

"What did she say?"

Carlisle asked me.

"Taya said Think of the humans as plants and the world is a garden. If ya don't prune them they will over grow and kill the other plants. Humans are the plants and we are the pruners. Some of use just kill any one that looks good. Others will be picky like her."

I said.

Carlisle didn't like that.

"Who does she hunt?"

Edward asked me.

"She hunts dregs of society like murders, drug addict and rapists. Those who don't deserve to live. The life's they throw away for evil."

I said to them.

"How does she know who is like that?"

Emmett said.

I didn't want to tell them about wolf cause then I have to tell them about the Major.

"Sorry if ya want to know then ya have to talk to her."

I said.

"Where are you going to go?"

Esme said as she wanted to cry.

I don't understand why she is feeling like this for.

"Cause she loves you like own of her own."

Edward said and they looked at me.

"I will go and find a place. Then help Taya find a home before I fine my self one."

I said to them.

"Where does she hunt at?"

Carlisle asked me.

_** Seattle.**_

The Major said.

_** How do ya know that?**_

I asked him.

_**The bound we share. I tell ya more about it later.**_

He said to me.

Edward looked at me.

"She hunts in Seattle far from here."

I said to them.

"Will if she like she can come and stay with us."

Carlisle said.

I looked at him.

"Ya don't have room for her or me. We be ok on our own. I don't think she will move."

I said.

"Why do you say that?"

Alice said.

I didn't look at her.

"Cause she said there is something bad going to happen. I don't know what she knows but she wont say."

I said to them.

"How do you know she is telling the truth?"

Alice said.

"Cause I know my true mate wont lie to me."

I said to her.

Then hurt came off her.

She lied to me telling me I was her true mate but it was a lie.

The others besides Edward was looking at us.

"Will bring her home tomorrow and we can talk."

Carlisle said.

"Ok I see you tomorrow."

I said as I turned my back and walked out of the house.

I felt Esme sadness as I left the house.

I went to the same motel and got a room.

They gave me room 14.

Next to Taya's room.

I left her alone so she can have time to her self.

I laid down on the bed and turned on the TV.

I could hear Taya watching TV and by the sounds of scratching I was hearing.

She was doing her homework or writing something else.

I couldn't wait to go to school in a few hours.


	2. Gold Eyes Meets Red Eyes

_**All songs go to their right full owns. I know most of them aren't from the time but I just like them and they fit in most of it. Going to change some words to fit how they talk or make it fix.**_

_**Chapter 2: Gold Eyes Meets Red Eyes**_

_**Jasper's pov**_

The sun wasn't up yet.

When I heard Taya get off her bed to get ready for school.

I heard her singing.

_**If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a, bed of roses Sink me in the river, at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song Uh oh, uh oh **_

Taya sang.

I was getting up to get ready my self.

But her voice stopped me to listen.

_** Lord make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and Life ain't always what ya think it ought to be, no Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby **_

She sang on.

I sat back on my bed to listen to her.

_** The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had, just enough time If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a, bed of roses Sink me in the river, at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had Just enough time **_

Taya sang on as I heard her put on her clothes.

_** And I'll be wearing white, when I come into yer kingdom I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've Never known the lovin' of a man But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a Boy here in town say he'll, love me forever Who would have thought forever could be severed by The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had, just enough time **_

Taya voice's started to go softer at points then get high on others.

I closed eyes and tapped my foot as she sang on.

_** Taya has a great voice.**_

The Major purred.

_**Yea she is. **_

I said back to him.

_** So put on yer best boys and I'll wear my pearls What I never did is done A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar They're worth so much more after I'm a goner And maybe then ya'll hear the words I been singin' Funny when yer dead how people start listenin' If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a, bed of roses Sink me in the river, at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song Uh Oh (Uh, oh) The ballad of a dove (uh, oh) Go with peace and love Gather up yer tears, keep 'em in yer pocket Save them for a time when yer really gonna need them, oh The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had, just enough time So put on yer best boys and I'll wear my pearls **_

Taya finished singing.

I waited to see if she was going to sing more but she didn't.

So I got back up and got ready for school.

When I left my room Taya was waiting for me.

Today she is wearing a long black

Victorian dress with red lace.

The top was a corset but it looked like two pieces.

"Morning sug."

Taya said to me.

"Morning Taya."

I said with smiled and pulled her closer to me and kissed her.

Taya kissed me back as we walked to the school.

By the sound her shoes she is wearing heels.

Her hair is pulled up in to a old fashion style.

Her pale skin with her clothes and make-up looked great on her.

She slide her arm threw mine.

"The family would like to meet ya."

I said to her as we walked.

"Why does yer coven want to see lil old me for?"

Taya said and I wanted to kiss her again.

"They aren't a coven they are a family. They want to talk to ya."

I said to her.

"Ok so when do we go?"

Taya asked me.

"After school I think."

I said to her.

"Oh."

Taya said.

"Whats wrong hon?"

I asked her.

She looked up at me with her darken eyes.

"I was going to go and feed tonight."

Taya said to me.

"Oh will we can talk for awhile then we can go and feed lil darlin."

I said to her cause I need to feed as while.

I know my eyes are gold but I like to hunt every few days.

Cause the scent of the kids at school made it harder.

When I was on human blood it didn't bother me so much when I was around them.

"Ya eyes are going to change to red like mine. Are ya going to do what I'm doing saying they are contacts? Or are ya going to really do contacts?"

Taya asked me as we walked threw the parking lot.

A lot of others were looking at us.

They were in shock to see me with her and now with Alice.

_** Let them stare we have the best mate now. That damn demon pixy lied to us!**_ The Major said.

_** I know Major.**_

I said back to him.

"I don't know I might do the contacts go back to drown my human eye color before I was turned."

I said softly so no one could over hear me.

"I don't know if I could do that. But the wolf said she could turn my eyes to blue if I need to."

Taya said as she look up at me.

I smiled down.

"I like yer red eyes better."

I said to her and she smiled at me.

I smiled back at her.

"Thanks I wish I could wear my county clothes but my eyes wont go with it." Taya said.

I pulled her closer to me as we past the Cullen's.

"I know hon. But when its just us ya can wear whatever ya want."

I said to her.

Alice glared at me but I just kept my eyes on Taya.

"When its just me and ya I wont be wearing anything at all sug."

Taya said as she looked at Alice.

Who growled and left to her first class.

"Will darlin I would like that a lot. I see ya at lunch."

I said before I kissed him.

"Ok sugar I see yer sweet ass at lunch."

Taya said and I watched her walk away.

I wish she had jeans on so I could see that nice Texan ass.

_**Taya's pov **_

After I left Jasper I went to my classes.

My mind was on what Jaspers coven want with me.

So during the morning I was just thinking of what they want.

By the time lunch came around I found Jasper waiting for me out side of my last class.

"Hey hon how was ya morning?"

Jasper said before he kissed me.

I smiled into our kiss.

"It flew by fast. How about yer's?"

I said to him.

"I wish it flew by. It felt like it was dragin."

Jasper said.

"Poor baby I'm sorry."

I said as I kissed him again.

We went to the lunch room.

"Ya don't need to get food Jazz. Its just a waste of money."

I said softly to him.

He looked at me.

"Ok."

Jasper said as we walked to my table.

"Tell me why you call them family and not a coven. What is the different?"

I asked him.

This coven was listening to us.

"They live like a real family. Even if they aren't really family that are. A coven is just a group of people that live together. The Cullen's love each other like a real family. The Coven I was in before I left they wanted power for the wars. They killed our kind for territory. Killing is all I knew and at a point I couldn't do it anymore."

Jasper said then he lowered his voice so I was the only one that could hear him. "That's when the Major was born. He took over for years while I hid from it. When a friend of mine came back and told me that there was another way to live. So I went with him."

Jasper said.

I put my hand over his.

"Ya don't have to tell me this if ya don't want to."

I said to him.

"How about I tell ya when we go hunting darlin?"

He said to me.

"I would love that sug."

I said with a smile.

He slide his hand into mine and laced our fingers together.

I blushed a little.

"Yer cute when ya blush sweet pea."

Jasper said.

I giggled at him.

"Ya cute to sug."

I said back to him.

"I cant wait for our hunt."

He said and I heard the pixy growl.

"Don't mind her. She is a liar to get what she wants."

Jasper said with a growl.

"No she isn't have ya thought that what she did. Was to save ya cause she saw something? Maybe she didn't see me cause I wasn't close?"

I said to him.

"I never thought about that hon. But she should have told me about it. I thought she was my true mate. But she made me into something I didn't like. She even got mad at me for when I slipped. I wasn't made for that kind of life."

Jasper said.

I looked over to his family's table.

The pixy was looking sad and mad.

I turned my head back to my mate.

"Jasper?"

I said to him.

Cause I been wanting to tell him this.

But I beat he knows what I'm feeling.

I love this man that can over to talk to me.

He is the part of me I been looking for.

The wolf knew he was going to be here.

I don't know how she knew but I never question her.

When I first saw him I knew he was mine.

"Yes Taya?"

Jasper said with a huge smile on his face.

"I want to tell ya that I love ya sug."

I said to him.

"I love ya to Taya. I didn't know how to tell ya hon."

Jazz said.

I kissed him and then pulled back.

_** Finally girl you tell him. Now you need to sex him up then he will be ours! **_

The wolf said.

I shook my head.

"What wrong darlin?"

Jazz said.

I looked at my man.

"Sorry she is telling me something."

I said back.

"Its a pain the ass when they just talk right?"

Jasper said.

I nodded my head.

"Tell me about it baby. I'm Texan but she is more modern to the others. At first she was like me but she changed. I like how she is now. Wolf teaches me how things are. We speak different so that's one thing I don't like. Sometimes we fight about it."

I said with a giggle.

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"That is something new. The Major is just like me but more blood thirst for fights. Then I am at times. Don't get me wrong hon I will fight to the death for ya."

Jasper said.

"I would fight to the death for ya to Jazz."

I said to him.

"I know babe. I would want ya at my side in a battle anytime."

Jasper said.

I smiled at him.

"Same here Jazz."

I said back at him.

Jasper's thumb rubbed my skin as we talked more.

I saw Edward looking at the girl name Bella.

I have most of my morning classes with her.

We talked some but not a lot.

_** Oh she sings to him. **_

Wolf said to me.

_** What ya mean?**_

I asked her.

_** Her blood sings for him. It's a rare thing for vampires. But they are true mates as while.**_

She giggled at me.

I knew lil about singer's blood.

Wolf told me about it at times.

_** How do ya know so much about this and vampires?**_

I asked her.

_** Its comes to me.**_

Was all she said before she went back to sleep.

"What did she say?"

Jasper said to me.

I looked up at my love.

"Just stuff about vampires that I'm not really know."

I said to him.

"If ya don't know something I be more then happy to help ya."

Jazz said in a low voice.

"I have to take ya up on that. But not at school."

I said cause there was a lot of eyes looking at us.

Jasper looked around and nodded his head.

Then the bell rang out and we got up.

"I will meet ya at the end of yer last class hon."

Jasper said.

"Sound good sug. Do ya think I can change before we go to ya house?"

I asked him.

"Any thing for ya lil darlin."

Jasper said before he kissed me.

I kissed him back before we headed to our classes.

A man to his word cause at the end of my last class Jasper was there waiting for me.

He gave me his arm and I took it.

"Emmett is going to pick us up in 30 minutes."

Jasper said.

I nodded.

"Lets get going. It will take us 15 minutes to get to the motel and ten or so minutes to get ready."

I said as we walked threw the parking lot.

"Ok hon lets get going."

Jasper said as we walked to the motel.

When we got there I opened the door.

"Come in sug."

I said as he walked in.

I followed after him and closed the door.

"Jazz could ya unzip me sug?"

I asked him.

"Yes love."

Jasper said and I felt my face go red.

I moved my hair out of the way so Jasper could unzip my dress.

Once my dress was off I took off my heels, fishnets and gloves.

Jasper put his arms around me.

I was just in my thong and bra.

"Ya so beautiful Taya."

He said as he moved my had off my neck so he could kiss my neck.

"Mmm not as beautiful as yer's."

I said back.

He growled at me and I giggled at him.

"No hon yer's is. I don't want to let ya go."

Jasper said as he tighten his grip on me.

I didn't hurt at all.

"Do ya want me to do and see ya family in my thong and bra?"

I asked him and he let me go.

"Ok babe hurry up then so I wont take ya now."

Jasper said and I giggled as I pulled out my tight blue jeans, a black tee-shirt and my cowgirl boots and my hat on.

"Damn baby girl ya looking smoking hot like that."

He said to me.

I turned around and kissed him.

"Thanks cowboy."

I said and he pulled me closer to him.

Our lips pressed against each other.

Then a honk come from out side.

"That's Emmett hon. We better go before he come in and gets us."

Jasper said as we pulled away.

"Ok sug lets get this started."

I said as we left the room.

With a click of the lock I turned to the huge jeep.

We walked over and Jasper opened the back door and left me in.

Then he got in next to me.

The huge vampire in the front seat was smiling at me.

"Hey I'm Emmett."

He said with his hand out.

I put my hand into his.

"Nice to meet ya Emmett. I'm Taya."

I said and he squeezed my hand but I didn't really feel it.

I smiled as I squeezed his hand and he pulled it out fast.

"Oww. Girl your strong."

He said to me.

Jasper chuckled at this.

"I know Emmett. That's what kept my sorry ass alive."

I said as I put my head on Jaspers arm.

I haven't sleep in a few days.

I could go a few days with out sleep.

But I need it when I don't feed for a while.

"Where are you from Taya?"

Emmett said as we drove out of town.

"I'm from Texas sug."

I said and he looked at me with a eyebrow raised.

"Sug?"

He bust out laughing.

Jasper growled but I put my hand his knee.

"Sorry Emmett. Its something I say to people."

I said.

It took Emmett a while to stop laughing.

"Ok sorry Jasper I didn't mean to laugh. But I never heard anyone call me that." Emmett said to us.

"Its ok Emmett."

Jasper said as he put his arms around me.

As Emmett turned down a dirt road.

"Taya do you like Forks?"

Emmett said as he pulled up to a open house.

"Yes I like it."

I said to him as Jasper got out of the jeep and helped me out of the jeep.

Then I followed them into the house.

It is huge and very beautiful.

"Wow this is the most beautiful house I every seen."

I said as I turned around.

"Thank you."

Said a soft voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a very beautiful female vampire with a heart shape face.

"Ya welcome ma'ma."

I said as I took off my hat.

Then another vampire came out and this was must be the doctor.

"You must be Taya. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."

He said as he held out his hand.

I took it and shook it then did the same with Esme.

Then we followed them into a huge living room.

We sat down and I smiled as I waited for them to talk.

"So Jasper told us that you drink human blood."

Carlisle said and I knew he didn't like it.

"Yes sir."

I said as Jasper put his hand on my knee.

"Have you thought about drinking animal blood."

Carlisle asked me.

"I can but I don't like it cause it dulls my senses to much."

I said back to him.

The others watched me.

"What do you mean?"

Carlisle said to me.

I looked him in the eyes.

"My senses and strength weakens to a point that I'm just a normal vampire. I don't like that sir. My senses and strength is want keeps me alive. With out that I more human then vampire."

I said cause the wolf wanted animal blood so I feed off them for a few years.

That was a bad thing cause it weakened me so much that I almost died.

I couldn't used my powers and if I didn't have wolf I wouldn't be here now. "What powers do you have?"

Edward said to me.

_** Damn mind read! Tell him to go fuck him self! **_

She howled in rage.

_** Calm ya roll girl. He is just asking.**_

I said to her.

_**I don't like that he can hear what we are talking about. Or what you think or me. I want to rip him apart! I don't trust him! ! **_

She howled again in my head.

_** Can ya not do that! Ya making my head hurt! **_

I yelled back at her.

Then I heard Edward chuckle.

"Sorry about that Edward."

I said to him.

"No Taya she is right. You have not reason to trust us besides what Jasper told you."

He said and the others looked confused.

"I have two different kinds of powers and I don't know what all that wolf can do." I said.

"Who is wolf?"

Emmett said to me.

"I rather not talk about that."

I said and Jasper spoke up.

"Ya don't have to worry about that. Its something she has and I have something like it to."

He said and they dropped it.

"What can you do?"

Esme asked me with a smile.

"I can use and control the shadows but I can also give them life. The other one is I can control people and make them do what I want ma'ma."

I said then didn't look like they believe me.

"Remus come on out."

I said and a huge shadow house came out.

But my shadow animals have red eyes like me.

He took up most of the room.

Every one just looked at him.

"Small size please sug."

I said and Remus started to shrink to a colt sides.

"This better princess?"

He said to me.

Making every one shocked even me.

"Ya can speak?!"

I said as I looked at him.

"Not at first we couldn't but after seven years we can. But I never thought to talk to you till now."

He said to me.

"That's fair enough."

I said to him.

"So do ya believe me now?"

I said to them and they nodded.

"Thank ya Remus ya may leave now."

I said.

"Do you want me to stay close for later?"

He asked me.

"Yes please."

I said to him and he was gone.

"Ya want me to show ya my other power?"

I asked them.

"No we believe you."

Edward said with a smile.

"So you drink human blood cause animal blood isn't good for you?"

Carlisle said to me.

"Yes sir. I know Jasper told ya about why I do."

I said to them.

"How do ya know that I told them hon?"

Jasper said to me.

"I heard ya talking about it before I turned on my music."

I said to him.

"You can hear that far away?"

Esme asked me.

"Yes ma'ma but I dull it down since I don't know any one around me. Wolf tells me if I should be listening cause there is a threat near. Since I know Jasper I was listening in on him."

I said softly.

"So you really think like that?"

Edward said to me.

I turned my ruby red eyes to him.

"Yes cause if they don't get pruned the world will crash down in a few thousand years or shorted. But I don't kill the innocent just those who chose throw their lives away. So why should they live why they kill innocents. Why would you let them live if they are going to take lives that can save more life's?"

I said to them.

But they didn't say anything.

"Don't get me wrong what ya do is great. If it didn't dull me down to a weak human then I would do it. But I cant do that."

I said cause I'm use to being on my own since I was born and no one there to take care of me.

No one was there when that pack of werewolfs was about to kill me.

If wolf wasn't there I would have been killed.

"Werewolfs don't do packs."

Edward said.

"When there is 50 or so werewolf trying to take one territory. They rather kill the vampire then each other."

I said in a low dark voice.

"Oh."

Edward said.

"How old were you dear?"

Esme said.

"I was seven years old. I had nothing bad then. I went from place to place looking for a place to call home. But never found one."

I said to them.

I looked at Jasper and there was rage and sadness.

He pulled me closer to him.

"Seven years old?"

Carlisle said in disbelieve.

"Yes seven years old. I been on my own since I was born."

I said.

I knew they didn't like me cause I drank human blood.

"While I better get going."

I said.

Jasper pulled me closer to him.

"Why?"

Esme said.

"I know when I'm not wanted. Ya don't like how I live but I'm not going to change for anyone."

I said.

"We like you Taya we just wanted to see if you are truly good and not evil." Carlisle said.

"I see. If I was evil ya would kill me?"

I asked them.

But I knew the answer in the silences.

"Ya couldn't lay a finger on me."

I said.

"Why not?"

Emmett said to me.

I used my power on all of them.

"What the fuck is going on!"

Emmett said as they all stood up with out them saying so.

Jasper chuckled next to me.

"It feels weird right?"

He chuckled at them.

"You cant control more then one person at a time?"

Carlisle said.

"Yes I can. I can even make ya kill each other. Or I can use my shadow animal to kill ya. Since ya cant hurt them but they can hurt ya."

I said as I made Emmett dance like a girl.

"But since I don't kill the innocent ya safe but if ya ever try to kill me I will kill ya before ya get ya hands on me."

I said as I let them go.

"Good thing your on our side."

Emmett said to me.

"Ya like sports?"

I asked him.

"Hell yeah!"

Emmett said.

I smiled as I looked at Jasper.

"I didn't think ya were into sports."

He said to me.

"Oh yea I am. I never played before but I watched others and I know how to play."

I said to him.

"Will the next time a storm come you could play with us."

Carlisle said.

"That would be nice thank ya."

I said.

"Jasper said you are looking for a house?"

Esme asked me.

"Yes I am."

I said.

"Will if you with Jasper you are more then welcome to live with us as long as you don't hunt around here."

Carlisle said.

I was in shocked.

"That is sweet of ya but I couldn't do that. I do hunt far away from here."

I said and I looked at Jasper and saw the sadness in his eyes.

I didn't want to make him choose between me and his family.

I never had a family so I don't know how to act around them.

I wouldn't mind moving close by but they own most of the land so I couldn't buy it and build on it.

"Will if you like you can build a home on our land?"

Edward said and every one looked at him.

"What are ya talking about Edward?"

Jasper said.

"While Taya doesn't want you to pick between her and us. She would buy some land close by but we own most of it. So I was think why not let them have some space for them to build on. Its not like we are using most of the land."

Edward said.

"I like it Edward."

Carlisle said.

"I can help you build."

Esme said with a huge smile.

I looked at Jasper.

"What do ya think?"

I asked him.

"I like it. We can be close to them but at the same time we have our own place." Jasper said to me with a smile.

"Ok Jasper. When we get back we can look for a place to build our home sug."

I said to him.

"Sounds good to me lil darlin."

He said as he stood up and pulled me up with him.

"Going hunting?"

Carlisle asked us.

"Yes sir I like to hunt at lest twice a week. I can go longer but I don't like to."

I said with a smile.

"We will be here when you get back."

Carlisle said.

So we got up and left the house.

Jasper followed me into the woods were Remus was waiting for us.

"We are going on horse back?"

Jasper said.

"Yep sir it's the fastest way."

I said as I got on and with him behind me.

"How fast can he go?"

He asked me.

I smiled as Remus took off into the shadows and then next thing Jasper knew we were in a ally of Seattle.

"Wow ya can go from one place to another in the matter of seconds."

Jasper said as we got off.

"Yep it comes in hand. Remus I will call ya when we need ya. Love ya."

I said as I kissed him muzzle.

Then he was gone.

"How do ya know who is who?"

Jasper asked me.

"If I see it then I attack but Wolf knows who is who. When we mate ya will get the gift to."

I said to him.

"What do ya mean?"

Jasper asked me.

"The wolf said once we mate she can form a bound that will let ya share her powers. I don't know which ones will ya get for sure. But she said ya will get the sight of evil."

I said to him.

"Sight of evil?"

He said.

_** Tell him I will tell him later.**_

Wolf said.

"Wolf said she will tell ya later. Lets hunt. I will let ya know who to attack."

I said as we started to hunt.


End file.
